New Life
by Onyx-Eyesx
Summary: Harry Potter learns a secret, one that will change his views on his life and so-called family. HP/LV TR , RL/SS, RW/HG, ABANDONED FOR NOW Ill come back to it I promise!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A New Life**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry was back at the Dursley's for the summer, his 5th year at Hogwarts was gone, so was his Godfather too. Sirius had died because of him. He learned that he had a connection with Voldemort, and Voldemort made good use of it too. He had sent a fake vision to Harry, showing that the snake-faced bastard had captured Sirius.

So, with some of the members of Dumbledore's Army they set off to save his Godfather. The Death Eaters were waiting there for them. Everyone started to duel, and the next thing he knew a green light was coming from Bellatrix's wand and hitting Sirius straight on. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Sirius falling through the veil.

When they got back to the school Harry stayed silent for a couple weeks, mourning the loss of Sirius, that had earned him some detentions from Snape, but because of it being the end of the year, they didn't count. It had also earned him extra beatings from the Dursley's for 'acting stuck-up'.

He now was in his cupboard, the Dursley's had heard that Sirius was dead so there was no threat to them that his on-the-run murdering Godfather would hurt them if they hurt Harry. He was also as thin as ever, Dudley was on a diet, that meant that his small portions got even smaller. Harry's list of chores got longer too, impossible to get done in one day, earning him more beatings.

He had just gotten done with only half of the list of chores, his Aunt Petunia sent him to the cupboard to await his punishment from his Uncle. He sat there, knowing that he was going to hurt for the night and was probably not going to be able to get to sleep.

Hours later his Uncle got home, Harry could hear the heavy foots steps coming closer to the door of his cupboard. The door was ripped open and he was forced out of the cupboard by his neck.

"Dudley!" Vernon yelled. He looked down at the smaller boy, "Your aunt said you didn't finish your chores, boy. Think your too good to do 'em? We put a roof over your head! We feed you! We clothe you!"

Harry stayed silent, letting his uncle yell in his face. Soon, his pig of a cousin came down stairs. He looked at his father, "Yeh dad?"

"Here son, you can do the honors." Vernon said holding Harry's hands behind him.

Dudley smiled evilly, loving the opportunity of hurting his cousin, and he didn't even have to go trying to catch him!

The over weight boy started punching, smacking, and kicking Harry. The raven haired boy knew not to fight back or he'd get it ten times worse. He could feel that one of his ribs had been at least bruised if not broken and he was pretty sure that his right leg was fractured from Dudley kicking it over and over again.

Dudley started to punching him in the face. _Crack. _Harry knew his nose was broken and it was bleeding all down his face. He was pushed down to the ground and _Bam. _Harry hit his head at the corner of the end table (a/n conveniently placed by the author) and his world went black.

Harry awoke sometime later, his whole body ached. He slowly went to his trunk and waved his hand, his trunk shrank. Harry went to his trunk and the floor board underneath grabbed his wand, ministry be damned, he was getting out of this hell-hole. He shrank his trunk and, trying to remember the essay he wrote on Apparating, he closed his eyes and concentrated on where he wanted to go. He soon felt like he was trying to fit his body into a a too small hole.

When he felt like his body was fine he opened his eyes to see a small cottage with a vast wood behind it. Harry crawled over to the door, he landed on his butt and couldn't get up because of his leg, and knocked on the door, where he pro

-HP-

Remus Lupin was sitting with his mate, Severus Snape, when he hear faint knocking on his cottage door. He unwrapped himself from the Potion Master's arms and went to the door. When he opened it he gasped. His cub was lying unconscious at his front door.

"Severus!" He called.

The man came rushing out from the living room, hearing the urgency in Remus' voice. "Merlin, what happened to him?" he asked.

"I don't know," Remus took out his wand and levitated Harry's body to the couch. "Can you do anything, Sev?"

"No… I don't have any of my potions here, we must take him to the manor."

Remus nodded, he never expected to break it to Harry like this but if he didn't do this, his cub would die.

Severus and Remus Apparated (Remus side-along apparated with Harry) to the manor.

When they got to the entrance hall they were greeted by 3 house elves.

"Go get your master!" Severus commanded them.

Soon, their master came down the steps.

"Milord." The two men said at the same time, bowing their heads.

"Remus, Severus, there is no one here, no need for formality, what do you have with you?"

"Please, Tom," Remus pleaded, "Harry is hurt badly, he needs help. I know he is on the light side, but he is my cub."

"It's okay Remus, Pinky! Grimly!" Voldemort shouted for the house elves, in seconds there were two pops and the two house elves were at the feet of their master. "Pinky, go get Poppy, tell her we have a guest in need of help. Grimly show Remus, Severus, and Harry to their regular rooms."

"Yes Master, sir!" The two house elves said. Pinky, disappeared with a pop and Grimly lead the group to the rooms.

When they got up to the room, they set Harry down on the king sized bed and waited for Poppy to show.

It didn't take long for the Medi-Witch to show, when she got there, she set to work almost immediately, kicking the other three men out of the room.

Out in the Hall Voldemort conjured three chairs for each of them and a bottle of fire whiskey.

"So, are you going to explain what happened?" He asked after they got settled.

"Severus and I were sitting in our cottage when I heard some one faintly knocking when I opened the door Harry was passed out." Remus explained.

"Do you know who would do that to him?"

"He told us before that the Dursley's weren't very good to him… oh Gods, he was always so small, why didn't I figure it out…? Those people were supposed to be his family…" Remus said starting to break down. Severus- who wasn't the touchy feely sort of person , especially when it came to Harry Potter- put his arm around his crying mate.

The Dark Lord let it drop, seeing how it was affecting Remus.

Soon, Madame Pomfrey came out after working hours straight on the boy. Her face looked grave.

"Well Poppy??" They all, excluding Severus-he wasn't one to over react, usually- asked.

"I put him under a healing coma, he was quite beak up, he had a concussion, various broken bones and internal bleeding,"

Remus had tears in his eyes, he's poor cub! He felt Severus come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, Remus leaned back into the embrace.

"He should be in the coma for a couple days, a week at the most." Poppy informed them, "When he wakes up, don't let him move and fire-call me as soon as he does."

The three men nodded and the medi-witch showed herself out.

The Dark Lord called for a house-elf, "Smudge, you are to serve Mr.'s Lupin and Snape while they are here." Voldemort showed them to the room connected to the one Harry was in, knowing that the werewolf would want to watch over his cub.

* * *

Soo.. Err... Here the 1st Part of my story. Please tell me how it is.

And just to warn you now, my updates are never scheduled and can be from a day to a week, to a month, so i apologize in advance.

Also this is slash, if you havent noticed with Remus and Severus, I'm going to attempt to make it Harry/Voldemort.

Please R&R

OH!!

i dunno if i should make Ron&Hermione&Dumbledore Evil or not, Share your opinions with me!!

-OnyxEyesx


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**A New Life**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Emerald green eyes opened slowly, it had been 4 days since Harry apparated to Remus' cottage. Harry looked around, this was definitely _not_ Remus' cottage. The room was huge, he was in a four poster bed that could've fitted four more people in it, and there was also a fireplace on the wall opposite the bed with a plush white leather couch in front of the fire-place.

Remus, in the other room, jumped when the charm he placed on Harry to go off when he awoke loudly went off, he quickly disabled the charm and ran to the other room.

When Harry saw Remus he smiled, but he quickly dropped it when…_Snape? _and _Voldemort?!_ Came running into the room shortly after.

"R-remus?" Harry croaked, his throat not being used for a while. "W-what's going on…?"

"Well Harry, I think we need to talk, I didn't think this was how I would tell you." he joked, trying to lighten the mood. He turned to Severus and Voldemort and asked "Can I have a minute?"

The other two men nodded and left the room, shocking Harry even more that they were listening to Remus.

The werewolf smiled at Harry and sat on the bed, "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Uhm…Alright…" Harry said, looking at the door the two men just walked out of.

Remus smiled his re-assuring smile that always calmed Harry down. "Your wondering where you are and why Severus and Tom are here, huh?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, Harry, I work for the Dark Lord… Your at his mansion."

Harry's eyes got wide. Remus, the kind gentile werewolf working for Voldemort?! The Voldemort that killed Remus's best friends?! "What?"

Remus put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Listen Harry its not as it seems… Voldemort doesn't want to kill you anymore. He wants to change the government of the Wizarding World. Dumbledore always wanted to use you. After… After…"

Remus looked at the wall… he didn't know what to say. "After what I heard. I couldn't help the man anymore."

FLASHBACK

Remus walked through the halls of Grimmlaud place. Dumbledore had called a Order Meeting. He hated going through this house, it reminded him of his best friend all too much. It made Remus's heart ache thinking about Sirius, he was the only best friend he had left, and now he was gone…

Remus shook his head trying to rid the thoughts away. It wasn't good if he broke down during the order meeting.

Nyphadora Tonks was also walking down the same hallway. She saw Remus, her long time crush, walking down the same way. She quickly caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave her and small smile.

"Oh, hello Dora." he greeted.

"Hi Remus." she said shyly, her hair turning a light shade of pink. He was the only one who could make her shy! He loved and hated it. "You heading to the order meeting?" Stupid question, Tonks! Of course he's going!

"No, it's still kind of early…" Remus said.

"Yeah…." she said, her face going pink as well.

"Well I'm off…" he smiled and turned down the hall again.

He wondered around again, coming to a study he knew Sirius' parents used. He heard hushed voices talking. He recognized Dumbledore's voice.

"His death was vital Minerva! If he hadn't fallen into the Veil, Harry would be slacking off around with him! He would never be ready to defeat Voldemort will that prankster still here!"

Remus had tears in his eyes. No… It couldn't…. this couldn't be happening… D-Dumbledore killed S-Sirius…?

Remus stifled a sob and ran the opposite way down to Sirius' old bedroom. He fell against the bed and started shaking with sobs. Dumbledore killed Sirius. If he could kill Sirius…who else had he killed? James and Lily? No… No that was Peter.

…Wasn't it?

Remus couldn't think about it…

END FLASHBACK

Harry looked at the man who was like a father to him. Remus had tears in his eyes and Harry could see the lines under his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I would've got you from the Dursleys sooner but I couldn't look suspicious to the Order. I'm so so sorry."

The younger boy saw that Remus was blaming himself for what happened too himself. He launched himself at Remus and broke down crying. Crying for Remus, Sirius and himself, they were all lied to and Sirius was killed by the man he thought he could trust.

"It's not your fault Remus.." Harry whispered. "We were all lied to…"

Voldemort and Severus opened the door a crack and saw Harry and Remus crying and hugging each other. The usually tough Slytherins felt their hearts crack watching the two men weep.

Sad!! Sad Update!

Gasp! Update!!

D I'll try not to wait soo long in between.

OhMiGawd!! I've had a lot of emails saying people but this story on alerts okay so maybe like less the 10 but thats alot for me!!

Review!! Please!!

Oh and I already have evil dumbles. should Ron and Hermy be evil? one person says no... but I dunno!!

* * *

Laica-27: I'm glad you liked it!! thanks for reading and giving me your suggestion!


End file.
